El deseo de Monopolizar
by Purumpu
Summary: Craig no aguantaba mas, deseaba tener al rubio entre sus brazos, quería escucharlo gemir y llorar, quería sentir sus labios, los cuales seguramente sabían a Café y Azúcar, quería poder hacerlo suyo, cueste lo que cueste. Amaba a Tweek y no dejaría que escape de el. Es mi primer Lemon, no se enojen ;-; Vaí (Re-subido)


**Hola! Soy Purumpu, y les traigo mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste :33 Es la primera vez que hago lemon, lo cual me pone algo nerviosa. **

**Pareja - Creek (Craig X Tweek) **_...__Punto de vista de Craig..._

**Summary - Craig no aguantaba mas, deseaba tener al rubio entre sus brazos, quería escucharlo gemir y llorar, quería sentir sus labios, los cuales seguramente sabían a Café y Azúcar, quería poder hacerlo suyo, cueste lo que cueste. Amaba a Tweek y no dejaría que escape de el.**

**Advertencias - Yaoi, Lemon, Vocabulario "Vulgar" y Mucho amor. Esta relatado muy peculiarmente, así que perdonen si se les hace muy fastidioso.**

**South park no me pertenece... Es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

_ ...Muchos podrían llamarme loco ahora mismo, pero realmente ya no lo aguanto. El muy hijo de puta párese querer tentarme, quizá sean cosas mías, pero no es mi culpa, soy un adolescente joder! Necesito, mas bien, quiero, tenerlo!. Podrían meterme en la misma bolsa que al pervertido de Kenny sin problemas. Pero no paro de pensar en el, y con eso llegamos a las cosas obscenas. Aunque tire todo mi orgullo, la tentación era demasiada, ni siquiera la persona mas calificada podría soportarla..._

**Ahora mismo Craig estaba escalando la pared de modo improvisado, para llegar a la ventana doblemente asegurada, por culpa de los Gnomos, y poder ver a su "Mejor amigo". No dudaba lo mas mínimo de su amistad con el cafémaniaco, y si, sabia que lo que iba a hacer no era nada adecuado y podría encasillarse como violación, pero el correría los riesgos. Ademas era normal, que dos mejores amigos se enamoraran, el claro ejemplo de esto eran Stan y Kyle.**

..._Con algo de esfuerzo logre entrar en la habitación, la verdad fue mas dificil de lo que esperaba, no tanto el hecho de escalar, si no, el de abrir la ventana, doblemente asegurada, y tratar de no morir en el intento.  
Fije la vista en el suelo escondido entre bolsas de café, ropa y hojas llenas de dibujos, en estos Gnomos, aliens y demás seres que yo, en particular, nunca vi en mi vida. Luego de inspeccionar todo detalladamente, di media vuelta y cerré la ventana, con doble seguro, por si en uno de sus espasmos, Tweek tratara de tirarse por esta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido me dirigí a la puerta y me asegure de que tenga el pestillo colocado.  
__Por ultimo dirigí mis ojos a Tweek, aunque no lograba visualizar su cara, el bulto que se forma sobre las sabanas lo delataba. El siempre duerme con la vista hacia la ventana, atento a los pequeños ladrones de ropa interior, pero lo que el no sabe es que ellos entran por la puerta que el siempre olvida trabar..._

**Craig miro atentamente el bulto que formaba el rubio con las sabanas, el sutil brillo de la luna, que hoy estaba llena, le permitía ver todo el cuarto de Tweek sin problemas. Se quedo estático mirando sus pies, acaso ¿Era correcto lo que iba a hacer? Pero el lo amaba, quería hacerlo suyo, y evitar que pendejos lame culos como Clyde y Token se le acercaran. Sin mas esperar, se dirigió lentamente asía la cama de su amigo.**

_...No había vuelta atrás, al menos para mi, ya no. Dirigi mi mano hacia un extremo de la sabana y la levante de forma sutil, Tweek siempre ha tenido el sueño muy liviano, lo se porque de vez en cuando el va a mi casa o yo vengo a la suya, y también de vez en cuando solía darle besos secretos que se perdían en mi memoria, pero nunca me atreví a ir mas allá desde es punto, lo cual me hacia sentir miserable. Pero era una de esas ventajas de ser mejores amigos.  
__Yendo al punto, mi hipótesis se confirmo, Tweakers dormía mirando a la ventana.  
__Me escabullí entre las sabanas rogando que no se levantara, lo cual salio perfectamente. Coloque su espalda sobre mi pecho y abrase fuertemente su cintura, dejándome así oler su esponjoso, pero desordenado, cabello. Era un olor suave y lleno de Cafeína, simplemente era envolvente, embriagante, toda una droga. Tanto que se me olvido el tiempo, si no fuera por un pequeño espasmo que el tubo el entre sueños, yo podía quedarme horas y horas atrapado entre el fin del mundo y el paraíso._

_Baje un poco y me encontré con su delgado y blanco cuello, la tentación fue demasiada y sin esperar coloque mis labios en este. Podía sentir sus latidos, eran lentos y pacíficos comparados con los míos, estos estaban llenos de lujuria, y sin notarlo quería mas. Bese su cuello una y otra vez, hasta que logre escuchar un gemido apenas audible de los labios de Tweek, lo lamí y seguí besándolo, ya no podía parar. Lo había pensado metafóricamente, pero creo que el verdaderamente si es una droga, mi droga.  
Sentí su respiración. Los minutos habían parado, mi mente quedo en blanco. En este punto era imposible parar...  
_

**Craig se encontraba besando una y otra vez el cuello de su amigo, aunque se sentía desesperado lo hacia de una manera tierna, como si Tweek fuera de cristal. Posaba sus delicados labios en el cuello de su amigo y se quedaba quieto unos cuantos segundos, los separaba y nuevamente repetía la acción, de vez en cuando lo lamia y Tweek suspiraba entrecortadamente. Hasta que clavo sus dientes en el.**

_...Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho. Yo mordí el cuello de Tweek, pero no de una forma suave, de esas que se dan los amantes en pleno juego, lo hice lo mas fuerte que pude. Rápidamente mire su cuello y vi una pequeña gota de sangre, seguidamente lo lamí, era dulce, era lo mas delicioso que había tocado mi boca. Pero no todo es eterno, Tweek soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y empezó a temblar frenéticamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Lo sentí sollozar, claramente el tenia miedo, pero mi egoísmo se permitió oler las pequeñas lagrimas, tenían un fuerte olor a mar, yo agudice el olfato a cuenta propia, sentía que no podía perderme nada de el. Las lagrimas se hicieron mas __presentes, sé que si no hablaba, el podía entrar en un trance y probablemente yo, no terminaría vivo._

_-Tweek... Tranquilo soy yo, Craig- Tweek empezó temblar de manera menos violenta, lo cual me alivio en cierta parte, la otra estaba al borde de la desesperación. _

_-Cr-Craig ¡Ngh! Que-Que es lo que p-pasa?- Sus lagrimas disminuyeron y trato de soltarse lentamente de mi agarre. Me desespere, no quería dejarlo ir, me negaba. Así que me aferre a el. _

_-No te muevas... Por favor- Mi voz carecía del peso característico en ella. ¿Que tan lamentable debía verme? Me sentía realmente confundido, estaba a punto de caer. Solo podía aferrarme.  
_

_-¡Agh!Que-Que es lo que p-pasa!?- Estaba preocupado, casi me llegue a lamentar por lo que estaba por hacer, pero, incluso si tengo que violarlo y encadenarlo, el seria mio. Relamí la sangre en mis labios y luego me acerque a su cuello sin preocuparme de su reacción y empece a succionar su sangre, como si se tratase de agua en un desierto, o e mismo elixir de la vida. Cada gota era vital para mi, no es como si fuera un vampiro, pero mientras se trate de mi Tweakers, podía serlo sin ningún problema.  
_

_-Cra-Craig, que es lo-lo ¡Ngh! que haces?- Tweek comenzó a sonrojarse, si no fuera por sus rosadas orejas no me hubiera dado cuenta. Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada, y se retorcía de una manera extraña, pero tierna a la vez. -Craig-g... Basta, se-se siente raro.- Su voz se quebraba y cada vez se volvía mas y mas débil. Volví a perder el control, esto me hacia pensar, tan poco control tienes, Craig?. Agarre su mano , la cual estaba sobre la mía, y de un rápido movimiento pude verlo. Mis piernas le impidieron la huida, y por si acaso mis manos sujetaban fuertemente las suyas, levantándolas sobre su cabeza. _

_ Era tan hermoso como siempre. Mejillas levemente rojas y pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus grandes ojos le daban un aspecto angelical e infantil. El mínimo autocontrol que poseo, se cayo y sin mas lo bese. No era la primera vez que lo besaba, pero, esta vez era especial, por primera vez sentí su lengua, sentí ese amargo sabor a café. Ya no necesitaba esconderme para juntar nuestros labios por segundos, tenia todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, me hundí._

_Abri levemente mis ojos, pero no me encontré con los suyos, el los tenia fuertemente cerrados y de vez en cuando soltaba un que otro gemido. Trate de sentir mi cuerpo, para __verificar que todo este bien, y si todo estaba bien, mi pequeño amigo estaba mas duro que un nokia, pero no podía evitarlo. Corte el beso, si bien yo quería seguir, no quería matarlo. El respiro pesadamente y en ese mismo instante mi mente me jugo una mala pasada. Yo lo amaba, pero arriesgarme a perderle, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. _

_Pude ver el terror reflejado en su cara... Que es lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Craig...- Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, era tan pacifica y tranquilizante. -Craig? Porque lloras?- El dejo de temblar. Quien esta llorando... Yo? Seguro?_

_-Yo...- El me miro y yo lo mire, sus ojos grandes y verdes, como un bosque virgen, me miraban atentamente. -Yo... Perdón... Ya no lo aguanto.- Sentía mis manos temblar, que era lo que me pasaba? Hundí mi rostro entre su cuello. Pero ahora agudice mas mi olfato y sentí una ligera ligera pizca de vainilla. _

_-Tranquilo... Que es lo que pasa?- Su voz no mostraba los "ligeros" gritos que daba entre palabras, es como si quisiera mantenerse fuerte, para demostrar que yo podía apoyarme en el. _

_-Yo... Te amo, te amo demasiado. Perdón, pero no pienso dejarte ir.- De la nada mis manos fallaron, dejándolo libre, esos mínimos segundos fueron una tortura, que pasaba si el se iba? Que pasaría si el me odia?_

_En ese momento paso lo que yo nunca me imagine, sus cálidas manos tomaron mi cara y poso sus delicados labios sobre la comisura de mis ojos, depositando un inocente beso. _

_-Yo t-tambien te ¡Ack! A-Amo- Repase esa frase una y otra vez, cinco, ocho, veinte, ochenta y cuatro, __cinto cinco, tantas veces sean necesarias..._

**El rubio incremento sus temblores, y sus mejillas enrojecieron, como si alguien las hubiera trazado con pintura. Craig aun no caía en cuenta, de no ser por un pequeño grito de desesperación de Tweek, el podía seguí semi inconsciente en su mundo, pero esa fue la señal para que el Craig que estuvo escondiendo por casi 5 años, salga a atacar.  
**

**Beso sus labios desesperadamente y condujo su mano derecha hacia los abajos de su pijama mal abotonada, acariciando las caderas del menor, el cual estaba a punto de explotar. **

**-Tweek... Perdona pero no creo poder aguantar. - La voz del chico del chullo, se escuchaba ronca, casi podía decirse que pertenecía a un joven de veinte, Pero el solo tenia 17.**

**-Eh? A-a-a que t-e ¡Ngh! Refieres?- **

_...Definitivamente ya no __aguantaría. Ahora si estaba completamente seguro que el estaba tratando de tentarme. Lleve ambas manos a su camisa y si dar tantas vueltas, se la saque. Volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso, mientras guiaba mi mano hasta su miembro y el soltaba uno que otro gemido. Yo estaba realmente desesperado, quería monopolizarlo de una vez por todas. Me deshice de su pantalón y prácticamente le arranque el boxer de un tirón. Antes de continuar mire a Tweek, pero el estaba completamente sonrojado, sus ojos se veían entrecerrados y llenos de lagrimas que brillaban con el contacto de la luz de la luna, para mi esta era la vista mas hermosa del mundo. _

_Lleve mi dedo indice a la boca de Tweek, este dudosamente la abrió y yo metí mi dedo en esta, toque sus dientes y pase mi dedo por su lengua, enserio, no entiendo como pude tener tanto autocontrol en un pasado. Leve el mismo dedo hacia su entrada, y antes de iniciar con mi "misión" deposite un beso sobre su frente, vi lentamente sus ojos cubiertos de pestañas y bese sus labios. Dirigi el dedo a su entrada y lentamente presione sobre esta. Tweakers lanzo varios gemidos de dolor, pero no oponía resistencia. Luego metí otro dedo y por ultimo el tercero. Sabia que de seguro estaba sufriendo, pero aunque quiera no podía parar. _

_-Te duele?- Corte el beso numero treinta y ocho que tuvimos aquella noche, lo sabia porque no podía perderme nada de el. Yo quería exactamente todo, para mi, desde la mas mínima expresión. _

_-N...N-no.- Su voz era melodiosa, realmente no puedo estar sin el. __Luego de insertar el tercer dedo y verificar que no le doliera, era la hora. Mi amigo lo pedía, así que yo simplemente, seguí mi instinto. Solté mi miembro, lo dirigí a su entrada y suavemente empuje. Tweek se aferro desesperdamente a mi espalda y soltó uno que otro sollozo. _

_Empece__ a embestirlo lentamente, tratando de causarle el menor dolor posible, pero realmente era dificil. Lleve mi mano derecha a su miembro y empece a masajearlo. El volvió a gemir, lo cual fue muy dificil de escuchar. Aproveche la posicion en la que nos encontrábamos y mordí su oreja, pero esta vez solo para tratar de calmarme y no lastimarlo. Sentí su respiración agitada sobre mi hombro y al ver que sus gemidos de dolor disminuyeron, acelere el ritmo de mis embestidas._

_-Ah-ah... Cr-Craig... Yo-yo ya no puedo. Me siento-o muy extraño, Ngh!- Al escucharlo aumente el ritmo y comencé a masturbarlo mas rápido. -C-Craig... P-Para.- _

_-Nhg!- Tweek se corrió en mi mano, seguidamente yo hice lo mismo dentro suyo. -C...Craig...- Sali de el y pose mis labios en sus largas pestañas, luego bese su nariz y su frente, dejando un camino de besos asta su oreja. Me recosté a su lado y lo abrase con ambos brazos. Los padres de Tweek salieron de South Park y estarían fuera por una o dos semanas, asi que tendría mas tiempo junto MI Tweakers. Lo ultimo que vi fue el apacible rostro de el... _

**El sol entraba entre las cortinas de la casa del rubio, provocando que el tranquilo moreno que dormía, se levantara. Froto sus ojos suavemente y miro a su costado, visualizo al pequeño rubio, bebiendo una taza de café, mirando atentamente a la puerta. Seguramente los Gnomos robaron su ropa de nuevo. **

**-Tweek? Que pasa?- La voz del adolescente del Chullo resonó en los oídos del cafémaniaco. Rápidamente se sonrojo, desviando la vista al mayor. Sus ojos con apenas visibles lagrimas en la hilera de pestañas inferiores, sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus labios formando un puchero. Todo era perfecto, claramente contando su temblor. ****Craig se vistió rápidamente y llamo a su pequeño niño, el cual ,temblando, se acerco a el. **

**-Siéntate.- Palmeo su pierna derecha y el pequeño rubio de cabellos despeinados, sonrojado hasta las orejas, se sentó de espaldas al moreno de mirada profunda. Craig entrelazo sus brazos a la cintura de Tweek, apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda, Sintió sus incontables latidos, acompañados por un violento temblor, era cálido, lo suficiente como para alejarlo de el abismo en el que se encontraba -Eres solo mio... Escuchaste?- lo único que Tweek pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza fuertemente. **

_... Tweek había corrido a su casillero por e gran termo de Café que traía sin falta todos los días, así que yo solo aproveche el momento. Como era de esperarse, Token estaba con Nicole, así que el había salido limpio, pero Clyde, después de lo que paso con Bébe el era un gran problema. Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, lo tome de la campera, mas o menos a la altura del cuello, estampando su espalda contra la pared mas cercana. _

_-O-Oye- Clyde estaba claramente asustado, era obvio que no hice eso por diversion. _

_-Clyde.- Clave mi mirada en el y este trago saliva. -Escucha, Tweakers es mio. Escuchaste, ni se te ocurra mirarlo.- Observo al castaño por un largo tiempo y al escuchar pequeños y nerviosos pasos, lo soltó y se dirigió lentamente a su escritorio. _

_-Y-ya volví ¡Ack!- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y el se sonrojo. De reojo mire a Clyde, este seguía en el piso con la cara aterrorizada. Solo levente mi dedo favorito._

_El me pertenece, completamente y eternamente a mi!_

* * *

**Ñaaaa! La verdad fue bastante dificil. Que les pareció? :333 Je, si esta feo perdonen, es que simplemente las ideas llegaron. Si quieren un Fic sobre una pareja en especial puede dejarla en los Reviews o mandarme un mensaje privado.**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su Review, todos son aceptados. Siento que se me olvida algo... **

**Purumpu.**


End file.
